1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a training process for perfecting interview techniques and other interpersonal skills using a computer simulated person and a PC-based or other type computer, training tool that emulates human behavior using the computer-simulated person in a realistic scenario.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For years, law enforcement agents have used verbal and nonverbal clues to detect deception. Much of the original research showing the validity of the technique was done by Reid and Associates. It is most readily available as part of course work provided by their company which includes a course oriented text titled, “The Reid Technique of Interviewing and Interrogation,” John E. Reid and Associates, Chicago, 1991. In addition, Paul Ekman in “Telling Lies: Clues to Deceit in the Marketplace, Politics and Marriage,” published by W. N. Norton and Co., Inc., New York, 1985, “Who Can Catch A Liar?,” published in American Psychologist, 46, 913-920, 1991, and Stan Walters in “Principles of Kinesic Interview and Interrogation,” published by CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., 1995 have made contributions to that body of knowledge. The skills required to detect deception based on verbal and nonverbal clues are difficult to acquire. Therefore, simulators are needed to train people to deal with social and behavioral issues and situations. To maximize their effectiveness, the simulators must provide an engaging environment where the student can experience various realistic situations and provide different responses. To be beneficial, the simulators must rely on the recent developments in modeling and simulation, sociology, psychology, and other fields.
To be effective, practice is required for training related to a wide range of skills. Government and industry have designed and developed sophisticated simulators so trainees can obtain ample practice and acquire experience without risking lives or expensive equipment. Pilots practice on flight simulators before flying aircraft; military personnel use war-gaming simulators to practice executing missions; medical personnel use computer simulations to practice triage as part of their training. Training simulation technology has, as a result of the process of developing such sophisticated simulators, progressed to the point where it can be used successfully to help develop a variety of interpersonal skills, such as interview of suspects in criminal investigations.